Nostalgic Love
by BeanANGIEperson
Summary: Draco and Hermione have had a very colorful past, but does he take the chance to remember? DM/HG R&R please :D


_A six year old Draco Malfoy entered a local muggle bookstore. His dad left him money, and told him to roam the stores of the town as he pleased.  
  
"Excuse me sir, where is the children's' section?" Draco asked politely.  
  
"Right over there," the man at the front desk pointed, "Mina, why don't you show him?"  
  
Hermione nodded. She walked him over to the section he has asked for.  
  
"Do you like to read?" she asked.  
  
"Its 'kay. All the other stores seemed boring..." he answered.  
  
"Oh. By the way...I'm Hermione Granger, what's your name?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Just turned six!" he exclaimed happily.  
  
"Oh wow! I'm turning six in a week," she smiled.  
  
The two went on and on, rambling about things they did when they were younger...and even more. They talked about books, childhood memories, but Draco didn't dare speak about the wizarding world. He knew he would get punished if he did. Before they knew it, it was almost time to leave.  
  
"I have to go now...my mum and dad are waiting for me..." he said.  
  
"Oh," she pouted.  
  
"Well, I'll come back tomorrow!" he grinned.  
  
"Alright then...don't forget!" she replied.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't," he said. He waved goodbye.  
  
Weeks passed by, and soon they were best friends. But then the worse happened when they hit 7 and a half years old.  
  
"Mione...I--I'm moving next week..." he said sadly.  
  
"What? B-but...you can't!" she exclaimed with a sob.  
  
"I've got to Mione. Wait...come with me for a second." he said.  
  
Draco took her hand, and walked over to a jewelry shop. He bought two rings, each a gold band with a heart on top. Once he paid...they walked outside.  
  
"Here Mione, wear it...and never forget me. I'll wear the other. Don't forget me, promise." he said.  
  
"I--I won't," she cried, "Just be sure to write? 'Kay?"  
  
"Kay." he grinned.  
  
They communicated through mail for quite some time now, but then Draco finally sent his last letter. He didn't write anymore after that.  
  
Deer Mione,  
  
Muh dad sez I cant rite to yoo enymor. I cant tell yoo whi tho. He juz sez so. I wil miss yoo sew much Mione. dont eber tak tha ring off, kay? If we eber doo meet agin, want to maree me?  
  
Lov,  
Draco  
  
Hermione clutched the letter in her hand as she sobbed. She made sure she'd never take the ring off.  
  
Ever.  
  
  
  
  
_It was her seventh year and last year at Hogwarts. The summer before had been hard. Her mum had died of cancer. Anyways, she crossed the border between the muggle and wizarding worlds. She boarded the Hogwarts Express, only to see her two best friends in the world; Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. She ran up to them and gave them both a hug.  
  
"Hey guys!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hullo!" they both said in unison.  
  
"We REALLY need to do some catching up boys!" she replied.  
  
"Yeah I know!" Harry said.  
  
"Oh man, its got to wait though. I was made head girl and I need to go to the head compartment. Sorry boys," she grinned. She headed off to the heads compartment, only to see the one and only...  
  
"Malfoy." she whispered.  
  
"And what are YOU doing here Granger?" he retorted.  
  
"For your information Malfoy, I've been made head girl," she said sticking up her nose. She sat down and they spent a moment in silence. She turned away from him and stared at her hand. She twisted the gold band on her finger whilst thinking. _S--so I guess he doesn't really remember._ A tear fell down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away in fear he would notice. She stared at him for a second until he broke the silence.  
  
"What are you staring at you mudblood wench? You and your muggle ways, and that includes your stupid muggle mum and dad." he scoffed.  
  
"D--don't talk about my parents that way Malfoy," she cried trying to hold back tears. She couldn't hold them in anymore though. She started to sob uncontrollably, which shocked Malfoy. She turned away from his gaze and continued the crying. _Shit. I've done this tons before, but she never cried._ A pang of guilt wooshed through his body. _Wait...this is a MUDBLOOD we're talking about here..._  
  
"S--sorry," he muttered.  
  
"What was that Malfoy?" she said wiping away tears.  
  
"You heard me. Why the hell are you crying anyways Granger? You never did that before," he replied.  
  
"My m--m--mum died over the summer vacation," she said looking out the window.  
  
"Oh." he mumbled. The majority of the trip was spent in silence.  
  
"I think...I'll get changed into my robes now." she whispered.  
  
He did nothing but nod, and as she left the room he couldn't help but notice how much she'd grown. She no longer had those buckteeth she had in the younger years, and instead of the bushy hair it was long, smooth, and tamed. She also had the curves in all the right places. _What are you thinking Malfoy? STOP IT._ What amazed him most, was that when he glanced at her left hand...on her ring finger was a gold band. _Is she engaged? Ha. Like I would care anyways._  
  
Clearly you can tell he forgot. Even so, he still wore his ring...though not remembering why.  
  
---  
  
Mmmk. Do you like it? Hope so. I only wrote this in like I don't know...but it wasn't that long. Review please :D  
  
Disclaimer- I own NOTHING but the plot. The characters are JK Rowlings, not mine.


End file.
